Glory Within Gore
by concr3t3
Summary: Half vampire-half human, I face challenges daily. But my biggest challenge and problem? Braxton Clearwater. A sexist dog who easily gets on my every last nerve. My name is Declan Call, and I never wanted an imprint. [SECOND GENERATION]
1. Chapter 1

There will be topics of drug abuse, body image issues, and uncensored language in this story.

SECOND GENERATION FIC.

I don't own nor do I claim to own the original characters of twilight. I only take ownership over the second generation characters I have created in my imagination.

Just to clear up any confusion, because I know there will be, Declan Call is a girl. She has "girl parts". She identifies as a girl. Her name is legally Declan.

This chapter is slightly boring. Just an introduction. But it has lots of information you need to know.

The action starts right away next chapter ;)

Enjoy, and please comment!

* * *

Song: glory and gore by lorde

"everyones a rager but secretly theyre saviors. glory and gore go hand in hand, thats why were making headlines."

* * *

I smiled lightly, my matte lipstick feeling slightly sticky, but I'll get over it.

My model manager stood in front of me, a half smile on her face. But it wasn't to be mistaken as friendly.

"Declan, you did great today. But I would appreciate if you could drop the 3 pounds you gained and change to 7 minutes, 3 times a week in a standing, not laying for tanning. We'll see you and Lucky Blue in Seattle. You know how your scenes with Lucky are."

She paused when her phone made a ding, she began typing a response back quickly.

I thought back to a shoot we did around 4 or 5 months ago.

Let's just say there's three very scandalous pictures floating around. In two, I am licking Lucky's abs and one where he is gripping me by the ass and bitting my collarbone.

All while we are wearing nothing but Calvin Klein undergarments.

It would have been so much hotter if we had been alone.

As he bit me, he would spank me and slowly thrust-

"Declan, listen." She-devil sneered and I came out of my daze.

"I want you and Lucky to spend the week with one another. I talked with your parents, they want to converse with you before they make any choices. If they refuse to host Lucky, the agency will pay for a hotel room for you both in Seattle. I want you to make public appearances, fake dates, cute outings. Set the mood, put people on their toes. The shoot will explode. Lucky has a plane landing in that Port... city near to you on Saturday morning around 8, he will Uber to you as to not inconvenience anymore than what is. You get it?"

I nodded slowly, the wheels in my head turning. I seriously doubted my parents would ever jump on board with this.

'Yes, my only daughter who I wanted so badly another woman carried you, my dearest, let's host the boy whose abs and erection you see during all your shoots together. Like, who cares you're both only 17, let us let him sleep in our guest bed.'

Yeah, right.

"I will talk to my parents as soon as I get home, tonight. You'll hear the final answer by nine tonight." I spoke, texting my personal assistant to meet me outside the changing room.

"I have to go change then head out," I ran my thumb against the edge of my bottom lip, liquid matte is a curse.

"But, as always, it's been a pleasure talking with you. Tell your husband I say hello, won't you?"

I tilted my head to the side, pouting feign innocently.

"I don't think he minds my scale reading 'one-oh-three' not 'one-hundred-even'. Tootles." I smiled cattily, waving my frail fingers tauntingly.

Walking into my changing room, I closed the door with a soft sigh and slight frown.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was in a pair of destressed black skinny jeans, and a grey T-shirt that had a little pocket with an alien head outline on it and on the back it had "I don't believe in humans", my feet hosting a pair of black Vans. My makeup seemed a little dramatic, but without the dark lipstick, it would look less dramatic.

Feeling too tired to change, I decided I would just take off the lipstick and call it good.

Sitting in front of the mirror, I snagged a makeup wipe from the package sitting out on the vanity.

I looked into my golden-hazel eyes as I wiped off the dark velvet purple lipstick.

My platinum blonde hair was nearly white and fell flat down my back just past my elbows.

My skin was naturally pretty tan, thanks to my dad. But, with all the tanning, my skin was now more of a light olive skin tone.

My dad, Embry Call had imprinted on my mom when she came to visit grandpa Billy shortly after Harry Clearwater died.

She was in the process of divorce at the time. He was like her savior and biggest support, and like any other imprint story, it all worked out happily ever after.

A few years after, my mom had a nice job as a therapist in Forks and was getting cozy with my dad. When things with the pack slowed, my parents decided they wanted to try for a kid. After a failed year, my mom got several tests and the doctors said she couldn't have kids. My dad once said he had never seen someone so broken.

All my mom ever wanted was a kid or two.

The whole pack was so distraught. Imprints were basically for breeding. To keep the gene alive. And my mom- an imprint- couldn't have kids?

Nessie had actually volunteered to carry the baby. Nessie and my mom were-and still are- insanely close. But Jacob had gotten all alpha male and flipped out.

Nessie talked to one of her hybrid friends, Jenny, who was quick to accept.

My parents were cautious about a hybrid conceiving their baby, but Carlisle assured them it was very safe and possible for it to happen.

Another vampire do-good-er-blood-sucking-doctor did the procedure a year later.

As luck would have it, the deal was sealed, I was growing strong and quick growing as if I was 2 months along at 2 weeks, my mom discovered she was 3 months pregnant with my brother.

My brother was born on June 17th at 7:35PM.

I was born two days later, June 19th at 2:15AM. Half vampire-human-hybrid, half we figure will remain just human.

My mother always jokes about my birth time that I was a night owl from the start, poking fun at my insomniac habits.

But I'm not an insomniac.

Just because I'm two-thirds human, doesn't mean anything. My vampire side owns that sliver of me and owns me loudly.

But, beggars can't be choosers. I'm grateful my parents chose to still keep me, and Jenny is absolutely my best friend. She is more vampire than human, born to another hybrid and a vampire.

She stopped aging last year.

Sometimes, I get scared with the idea of which one of us will die first. Nessie, Jenny, or me. Sometimes, I hope I'll be first.

Jenny frequently visits me when I'm out of town. She doesn't come into the territory, out of fear she would be the cause of more pack members, I've tried to tell her that if it isn't her, it'll be a rouge or Nessie.

There was a soft knock on my door and I sighed loudly as Abby-my assistant- told me if we didn't get a move on, we would miss our flight.

As I stood up, I couldn't help but look at my body in the mirror with scrutinizing eyes.

My thighs didn't touch and my stomach was fit and flat, my arms slightly muscled but mostly just thin. My jawline strong, neck carving into my shoulders gracefully and collarbones protruding harshly.

But I could be better.

I lifted the hem of the shirt, pushed my jeans and lacy blue underwear away slightly, and grazed my hand down the side of my stomach and over my prominent hipbone until I touched the black ink that sat right in the middle of my left hipbone.

63107.

The zip code ghosted a smile on my face, and with that, I put myself back together. Tucked the front of the shirt in and folded the sides slightly in almost a triangle shape as I left the back untucked.

I opened the door and smiled falsely at Abby before brushing past her.

* * *

The flight was quicker than I remembered. As I sat in the drivers side of my Mazda, speeding down the highway exit and merging down the road that would eventually lead me to the reservation, I felt nowhere near ready to be back home.

I do online schooling with all my travels, but have been taking some classes at the high school in La Push and I take my tests as written paper tests with a supervising teacher, so I mostly try to keep my endeavors to the weekend.

But right now, I would rather just take a month off and flee back to the beach of Southern California. I hardly got to sun bathe whilst there this time.

I turned on the radio again to distract myself.

I had gotten far too overwhelmed and stressed out around 15 minutes ago and it had been off since. But I couldn't solve any of my problems in my silent car going 20 over the speed limit.

The Morning by The Weeknd filled my car and I couldn't help the way the explicit lyrics fell from my mouth, my hands pointed and fingers occasionally snapped, shoulders swaying and body rolling sensually.

My body hummed and my vision sharpened behind my Michael Kors.

"Girl, girl put in work, girl put in work girl, girl put in work, girl put in work" I mumbled softly.

I slowed down drastically, the wheels hitting dirt and mentally reminded myself of the underbody wash and alignment my baby had on Monday.

"Better slow down, she'll feel it in the morning. Ain't the kinda girl you'll be seeing in the morning." I rolled my hips to the beat but stopped singing as the 'N' word came into play.

The two storey, blue house came into view and I turned down my music as I pulled into the dirt driveway.

I pulled out the car keys, my Vans hitting the surprisingly semi-dusty dirt driveway. Leaving my sunglasses in the little compartment and finally checking my phone, texting back Abby, Jenny, and smirking at the suggestive text from a boy I met in LA a few weeks back, I decided I couldn't procrastinate.

Grabbing my duffle bag and Rossetti from the passenger seat, I suddenly wished that Abby lived closer than Seattle.

I walked up to the front porch slowly. Maybe I could totally just turn around, get back in the car and nobody would even notice- "Dec!"

Damnit.

I couldn't help but smile as my cousin Cory, Paul and Rachel's middle son ran through the break in the woods, and waited for him as he ran up the steps and hugged me tightly.

He was my brothers best friend and like my second brother.

"Hey, you." He coo'd.

His grip was strong and I couldn't get a full breath in.

"Cor-" I choked out, he got the hint and released me quickly.

"Sorry. I forget you're not as invincible sometimes." He smiled sheepishly, "Let's get inside. Your parents are probably waiting."

I sighed heavily, placing my hand on the golden doorknob, my thumb on the trigger, and I pushed my thumb down slowly, listening to the click and pushing it open.

"Declan Summer Call."

I sighed as my dads authoritative tone rang through the house from the open dinning room to my left.

A few of the pack sprinkled around the house, this had become like the backup pack house. The pack strolled in and out throughout the day. From dawn, up until midnight, rather than Sam and Emily's for some reason.

I blamed it on the fact that two years ago, Emily had gotten baby sickness and they were stupid enough to act on it at 43 years old. That little girl is an absolute nightmare.

After begging, coaxing, pouting, and pulling out my "please, daddy" card, we would be seeing Lucky sleep on the couch.

'Couch in living room. Not the guest room, because it is upstairs. I trust you Declan, but he is a Hollywood boy.'

I also learned that finally at 17 Braxton Clearwater -the oldest child of Seth and his imprint Orianna- had phased late Friday night after I left.

I had never gotten to know Braxton very well. With him not phasing, it was difficult for him to join in with the pack during games of football or soccer during barbecues, picnics, bonfires or whatever else.

At the beginning the pack thought he was my long lost cousin, from my dad's side because they had no idea who my dad's dad was, who he got the gene from.

Turning into a damn dog lowered the gene pool option by a lot.

But Sam Uley's daddy came along to claim the successful engineer and his son's successful wife as his money pools two years ago.

Ugh, not the topic I was talking about. That's a story for a completely different day. Braxton, I was talking about Braxton.

He had turned pretty ruthless, his anger swallowing.

Dull eyes, fistfights, and self destruction.

Sometimes I think they should have named him Cain.

Okay, so maybe suggesting they should've named him after the legitimate Devil's spawn was a little extreme. Eh, if the shoe fits.

It was just crazy to think about. Most of us were around the same age. So from my age perspective;

When I was fourteen, the oldest boy of the second generation pack, Jack Uley phased first. He was sixteen at the time.

At fifteen, 6 boys phased in the span of two weeks. 3 boys phased the month after.

At sixteen, it seemed the rest of the boys had all phased.

A pack of fifteen boys. Oh- can't forget that one girl.

By the time I turned 17, Braxton was a few weeks away from being 17 and showed no sign or indication of phasing. We all decided that maybe Seth didn't carry enough of the gene. Until his fourteen year old daughter, Arianna phased the day after her fourteenth birthday.

At that, Braxton just seemed to get out of control.

He was never spotted without bruises all over his hands and jawline. His knuckles always split, he would leave for days at a time and would show up to pack events with random girls, smelling of stale ash and a skunky-lemon.

Cigarettes and weed. Ugh.

Terrible smell combination.

Okay, I'll admit, you can catch me smoking a cigarette on the street or popping a pill at a rave, but I digress; I would never do half the shit I do out of town, at home. The pack has enough to worry about.

It's just shocking. The bad-boy-Satan-offspring finally phased.

"Hey Dec, we're getting some pizza and gonna watch a movie. You wanna join?" My brother stood in my open doorway, I looked up from editing a video on my Mac, spun in my chair to face him better and smiled softly.

I would appreciate if you could drop the 3 pounds you gained.

The words echoed in my mind, but my brothers big brown eyes were pleading me.

"Supreme?" I asked, smiling.

His eyes lit up, "really?"

I laughed slightly, "I'll be down in a second Logan, let me change into some sweatpants."

He hooted and ran down the stairs.

My brother lost his temper quickly, is horrible with feelings, and is seriously just a compulsive idiot yet, he is absolutely my favorite person in the world.

I have no clue what I would do without him.

How could I say no to him?

I'll just up my workout and go on a quick fast.

A few of the boys were still here, and we all lounged in the game room in the basement.

If only I knew tomorrow would literally be turned upside down and bent backwards The rest of the week wouldn't be much better, either.

* * *

This was boring yeah sorry.

Ok so the zip code tattoo will come into play later on and will be explained by Declan. However, I know some of us are rather impatient and I would prefer you get the right info, so quick blurb.

63107- College Hill in St. Louis Missouri, in the top most dangerous neighborhoods in America. A 60% higher murder rate than St. Louis in a whole. Poverty and fear strikes the neighborhood. You have a 1 in 13 chance of being a victim per 1,000 people.

Drugs, murder, assault rates are skyrocketing. It's said there is only a few minutes of silence in between constant gunshots and screams. Teddy Bears mark spots of murders, boarded up shops litter around. Roofless, doorless, abandoned houses everywhere. People selling bricks, wood, and their most valuable belongings on the side of the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Song: Shake it out by Florence and the Machine

"It's a shot in the dark, and right at my throat. 'Cause looking for heaven, for the devil in me. Well what the hell, I'm gonna let it happen to me."

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, the room colors dark with a little moon light glowing through the blinds. I was groggy and half asleep, hardly registering that I was being jostled lightly.

I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand, the numbers flashed "4:17". I closed my eyes tightly with a loud, unladylike groan.

"Declan, honey. C'mon." My brother coaxed.

Logan.

My eyes flashed open, and the cold air sent chills down my body as the duvet fell off me as I bolted up, now awake.

"No." I gasped out, reaching out for Logan as panic struck me.

Logan pulled me up, carrying me downstairs, he tried to set me down on the couch, but I clung to him- desperate for him to stay.

"Dec, I have to go." He kissed the top of my unruly hair, "the rest will be here any second."

"Don't go." I cried out in hysterics, I briefly felt someone pull at my arm to pull me from my brother.

I cried out, pushing and lashing at the person.

They let go when Logan reached out for me, he took the soft blanket I knew my mom had set on the couch just moments before we got down here.

"Please." I begged. Logan looked at me with a sad look.

"You know we don't have a choice."

I took a deep breath as he wrapped the soft blanket around my small body.

"Please be safe." I breathed out as he wiped my tears away.

"Don't worry too much." He spoke softly, looking torn and exhausted.

The poor boy had the midnight to 3AM patrol shift tonight, he had probably just fallen asleep.

I watched as he walked towards the front door, "Love you!" I pipped up, my voice weak and wobbly.

"Love you." He murmured, opening the front door, it clicking shut behind him as he walked into the dark and into the woods.

The back door slid open, and I heard my dad and Embry talking in the dinning room as more voices filled the house.

When one of the boys catches a scent, we split into one of three houses, Sam's, Paul's, or mine. Going to whichever one is closest, to keep track of everyone.

You would think this would get easier, the pack always running to save the world.

During the day, it is a bit easier. But waking up to it, I felt bad for my brother always having to deal with my over dramatic meltdowns.

It's terrifying, when you're not even half awake, unsuspecting, and your brother is waking you up, bringing you downstairs with him. Leaving you to watch him walk out the door so you can converse with everyone while one of the members could never come back

* * *

Six cups of harsh black coffee, a shower and a few strawberries later, the doorbell rang.

It couldn't already be 8:30?

Why were the boys taking to long?

I walked to the door, dodging a screaming toddler and Alex, an angsty preteen who would phase any day now.

I got to the door, opening it to see a gleaming Lucky.

I hugged him briefly, inviting him in quickly, the house quieted down but the ruckus didn't cease as the blond boy awkwardly strolled into the house with a suitcase rolling in behind him and a Nike duffel in hand.

"My dad wants you to sleep on the couch," I paused to roll my eyes. "But we can go ahead and put your stuff upstairs in one of the guest rooms." I waved to gesture him to follow along.

I offered to carry something, which he politely declined.

We walked past my closed door and I paused when my brothers door was open.

His comforter twisted up and sprawled half on the bed half on the floor, a few clothes and his pajama pants scattered.

Four hours.

Something must've happened.

I cleared my throat and continued walking down the hall.

The room was simple. A cute tangerine bed set on the double bed, wall painted such a light pink, it was nearly white- probably even more so white to the human eye. A white modern dresser and a matching nightstand.

"I can introduce you to nearly half of everyone now, or you can meet everyone tomorrow?" I asked.

"All that noise. That's only.. half of what exactly?" He added, shocked.

"Not even half. They're all family. Blood or not." I shrugged casually.

"Declan!" My Nessie called, her voice seemingly lighter.

My eyes flicked to the window, facing the back yard as I made my way closer to the large window.

They're in the backyard.

Okay, the tree line that takes like 3 minutes to jog to. But they're on the property.

"I'm just going to take you down now, gives you a chance to get to know around half and meet the rest later. Less crazy and overwhelming." I spoke, grabbing his hand lightly, and bolting down the stairs.

I let go once we made it down the stairs, walking into the kitchen.

I kissed my mom's cheek, "hey mama" I murmured, "need more help?"

My mom began ordering me when it came to placement. I complied to her orders quickly, looking up as Lucky came in.

"Everyone, this is Lucky, introduce yourself and be nice." I spoke, gesturing to the boy with a slight smile before moving bowls, pans, racks and plates again.

They complied, shaking hands, waving, exchanging names and greetings. Lucky seemed to be getting comfortable when there was a loud rumble from outside and the back deck shook a bit as a few of the boys started thundering up.

I smiled slightly when Lucky asked if we got tornadoes here.

"No, but we do have a force loud and crazy enough to act as one." My mom spoke laughed

Lucky was confused and his eyebrows wrinkled together. I laughed lightly along with everyone else as the boys began thundering in quickly.

I hugged Cory first, my brother quickly interrupted pulling my into his own hug. Aaron, Cory's older brother was next, then Zack. A few boys scuffed my hair on their mission to their imprint. I hugged Arianna tightly, asking her what she wanted to eat and how her semi-boyfriend Nick was. We both joined the girls in the line to get food, I advised Lucky to join us because there would be nothing left once Zack got near.

The boys lowly murmured in agreement.

"So what took you guys so long today?" I asked carefully, eyeing the blond boy to my left.

"Rookie is having a bit of a rough start." Jack coo'd sarcastically.

"Jack, I get you're alph- um, number one in all this. But isn't your dad expecting you?" I set me plate down and crossed my arms, giving him a "mom look".

"Gotta babysit, my parents know the drill." Jack shrugged

A snarl sounded, causing me to look over from where it came from.

My eyes met with Braxton's and my jaw dropped in shock as his hazel eyes met mine.

I felt a fire ignite inside me and the rest of the room blurred out as I felt myself stop breathing.

"You're fucking with me!" My brother shouted, trembling as Jack pulled him back roughly by the shoulder.

I snapped out of my trance.

"No no no no. That didn't just- Oh- oh my god." I cried out, shaking my head numbly.

"Zack, get mystery kid out of here." Jack barked. Zack began pulling Lucky out of the room quicker than I've ever seen the boy move.

"I'll kill you!" My brother shouted, attempting to lunge at Braxton despite his alpha's vice grip on him.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you."

Jack pulled Logan's tremoring body out the back door as he continued his threats and spews of cusses.

I stumbled back, hitting my back against the counter behind me.

No. This wasn't happening. I have plans. I refuse to throw them away.

Nessie reached out for me, hugging me before pulling away slightly with her hands gripping my upper arms, "Declan baby, do you know what just happened?" She asked softly.

"No no no." I mumbled, shaking my head, "he didn't." I denied ferociously.

"Declan." The boy in question whispered, stuck in his spot.

I looked at him slightly breathless in panic and shock.

I closed my eyes as he walked closer and everyone started to leave the room.

His hand touched my cheek and my eyes snapped open, I tried to back away, but only dug my back painfully deeper into the counter.

His eyes locked with mine again, seeing flecks of grey and green in his brown eyes I felt myself melt.

Braxton had imprinted on me.

"No." I declared fiercely.

"You don't just get to do all the shit you've done- do what you've done to the pack, waltz into my house, take one look at me and ruin everything I have going for me." I shoved at him, tears rimming my eyes as I thundered up the stairs, gripping the railing tightly to hold myself upright and slammed my bedroom door harder than I figured my jell-o'd arm had the strength to.


End file.
